Quiet Love
by HorrorKarua
Summary: [OneShot] ¿Cuales son los patrones para saber que estas enamorado? —le pregunto Neji. Hinata pensaba estar enamorada de Naruto porque había cumplido ciertos patrones de las novelas románticas. Pero ahora, luego de que le dijeran que se casaría con Neji; ella se preguntó, ¿acaso todos los enamoramientos eran iguales?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. **

.ᨊ.

**QUIET LOVE**

.ᨊ.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios al sentir la pierna de su acompañante revolverse con impaciencia. De hecho, no era para menos, los habían encerrado en esa habitación como si fueran algún tipo de espécimen extraño para… váyase a saber para qué.

Neji choco su mirada con la mano que trataba de aplacar la impaciencia de aquella temblorosa pierna. Fue inútil. La peli azul frente a él se sonrojo furiosamente cuando levanto su mirada y lo vio. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba todo el tiempo con él ahí en frente. La pequeña Hyuuga se hundió en su sitio y a la vez se mordió los labios.

Se veía tan pequeña e inocente que a Neji se le antojo abrazarla para calmar esos florecientes sentimientos que recorrían su estomago al ver los pálidos ojos de su prima. Ella siempre había sido tan complaciente con los demás, siempre tratando de no hacerse notar, escondiendo sus miradas bajo su corto flequillo y teniendo esa manía de enrollar sus dedos índices cuando estaba nerviosa.

Neji se preguntó entonces, que pasaría cuando ambos contrajeran matrimonio. ¿Ella seguiría teniendo esa extraña manía? ¿Seguiría bajando la mirada ante la presencia de su padre? ¿Se sonrojaría cuando él se acercará para…?

Cerro los ojos cuando el impaciente movimiento de Hinata se detuvo. Eso solo quería decir que iba a comenzar a hablarle.

—N-Neji-niisan…

—Esta demás seguir llamándonos así, Hinata-sama.

Ella se sacudió perceptiblemente al escucharlo.

—¿Te parece bien si solo me llamas Neji, y yo a ti, Hinata?

Un breve asentimiento de cabeza le dio la confirmación que necesitaba. Escucharse decir el nombre de la peli azul sin honoríficos era como atraer el cielo a sus dedos. Era como quebrantar una pared que durante muchísimos años había forjado, y ver como caía sin más miramientos. Una pared que tenía las palabras "odio" y "resentimiento" escritas en tinta roja.

Sin embargo, Neji ya había pasado esa etapa de rebeldía después de haber conversado con Hiashi sobre Hizashi. Aquella excusa para seguir caminando llamada "destino" seguía siendo parte de su día a día, pero ya no formaba parte de su carácter ni forma de actuar. Todavía confiaba en el destino para mostrarle el camino, pero sabía que si él lo deseaba podía escoger su propio sendero.

Naruto se lo había enseñado de mala manera en su enfrentamiento.

Desde aquel día, se revelaron muchas cosas; ineludiblemente sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver a una pequeña Hinata llegar a su hogar bajo estrictas reglas médicas, siendo continuamente vigilada por Natsu y recibiendo las peores miradas de desprecio de la criada. Neji intento de todo por algunos meses para buscarle el habla, sin embargo, ella huía de él.

Tuvieron que pasar otros cuantos meses mas para que ella girara en su dirección y le sonriera. Ahora que ambos tenían catorce, que Naruto se había ido de la aldea y que Hinata había decidido dejar crecer su cabello, es que los llamaron urgente a la sala de reuniones.

Neji tenia que casarse con la heredera. En este caso, con Hinata cuando cumplieran mayoría de edad.

Para ser sincero, no supo que pensar cuando le dieron esa noticia. Es decir, él adoraba a Hinata, pero no de esa manera. Jamás la había visto de otra forma que la de un hermano mayor velando por su hermanita. Pero ahora tenia que desposarla, o en su defecto, tendría que desposarla, en algunos años.

Hinata tampoco reacciono, eso él lo recordaba bien.

Pero para que pudieran pensarlo bien, se les había encerrado a ambos dentro de aquella habitación de invitados —totalmente vacía— y que preparan una respuesta contundente a su noticia.

—¿Qué piensas acerca de todo esto, Hinata?

—Yo…

—Un matrimonio arreglado entre miembros de un mismo clan no es nada raro, pero a pesar de eso nos dieron la elección de que se_amos nosotros_, o por otra parte elegir a nuestra pareja dentro del clan.

Hinata suspiró sonoramente y aferro sus pequeñas manos sobre su regazo. Ella no tenia la menor idea de que decir. Los últimos meses junto a Neji, habían sido un sueño. Pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntos; entrenaban juntos en la mañana, seguidamente almorzaban ya sea en el complejo o en la calle, toda la tarde se la pasaban paseando, ejerciendo jardinería o visitando lugares atractivos dentro de Konoha. Al final del día regresaban a su hogar y cenaban entre risas.

Las horas de sueño jamás fueron tan tranquilas desde que Neji le había dedicado su primera mirada de cariño. Pero, ella no estaba enamorada de él. Es decir, si, su corazón latía de cariño al verlo, y tocarlo le traía paz. Pero ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, ese muchacho hiperactivo que se había ido lejos de la aldea hacia mas de ocho meses.

Aunque estuviera tentada de negarse al compromiso de Neji por Naruto. No tenia posibilidad con él. Los miembros del consejo y su padre le habían dejado bien en claro que sus únicos pretendientes podían ser Hyuuga. Podía ser cualquiera dentro del Complejo, sin embargo, ellos estaban sugiriendo que fuera Neji por su estrecha relación de confianza.

Sinceramente, Hinata no quería pensar en eso, por ahora—Neji.

Escuchar su nombre le trajo un escalofrió. Él levanto la cabeza para ver los tristes ojos de su protegida.

—¿Puedo… tocar tu cabello?

Su rostro de sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Era la primera vez que Hinata le pedía algo así, es decir, ellos se habían tomado de las manos antes, sobre todo cuando Neji la arrastraba a algún lugar. Neji también la había besado en la frente una vez, pero… eso había sido el máximo acercamiento entre ellos.

Pero, de algo se tenía que comenzar, ¿verdad?

Con un asentimiento, Neji se dio la vuelta para mostrarle su espalda. Unos roces de ropa le advirtieron al castaño que la pequeña niña se estaba acercando a su cuerpo. Unos menudos dedos acariciaron su mejilla por casualidad desde atrás, esos mismos dedos siguieron su camino y se aferraron a los mechones sueltos de sus orejas.

Hinata deslizó su mano por el sedoso cabello castaño de Neji, era agradable al contacto. Ella también quería dejar su cabello largo y que se viera tan bonito como el de él. Por el momento aun lo conservaba corto, pero sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que tomará forma y se oscilara por su espalda.

—Tu cabello es muy suave —Neji no supo que contestarle al escucharla— y largo.

El castaño se quedó en silencio.

—Yo no sé qué decisión tomar —continuó Hinata, entrelazando sus dedos entre las hebras castañas de su acompañante—. Estoy cómoda contigo, soy feliz cuando… estamos juntos, pero… no es amor.

Neji se vio tentando a rebatirle—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque —las manos detuvieron su travesía un momento— cuando te tocó no siento nada mas que tranquilidad. No me pongo nerviosa ante ti ni tampoco me siento… molesta por pensar en ti con otra persona.

—Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo —eso agradó a Hinata, quien retomó su camino por los mechones brillantes de Neji—. Cuando estoy contigo siento que el mundo puede ser un lugar agradable.

Ella asintió sin que él pudiera verlo—Que las cosas están puestas en su sitio, como una pieza faltante regresando al rompecabezas incompleto.

—Cuando te toco siento como si el agua del rio estuviera manso.

—Como si la tormenta de un día agotador se estuviera aplacando.

Las piernas cruzadas de Neji fueron una vista fascinante para sus ojos perla. Pensar en Hinata le traía increíbles recuerdos de su infancia, y mas acerca de los últimos meses que paso con ella para entrenar y convivir. Estar con ella era tan fácil, era su complemento para todo, lo que él carecía, ella podía completarlo; y se daba de una forma tan natural que muchas veces hasta daba miedo.

—Neji —el sonido de su dulce voz coló dentro de sí, dándose cuenta por primera vez que le encantaba como sonaba su nombre venir de ella. Era miel que se escurría de sus labios como una promesa—. ¿A-Alguna vez te has enamorado?

—No lo sé.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes cuándo estas enamorado? Quiero decir, ¿cuáles son los patrones? —inquirió el castaño sintiendo los dedos de Hinata envueltos en su cabello, posarse levemente sobre su cuello expuesto—¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¿Electricidad en el cuerpo? ¿Qué te truene el corazón dentro del pecho al ver a esa persona? ¿Dónde está escrito que así funciona?

Hinata se quedó callada al escucharlo.

—¿No existe un amor que no requiera de eso?

—Un amor tranquilo —suspiró ella.

—Un _matrimonio pacifico_ basado en confianza —solo entonces Neji movió su cuello para verla. Sus perlados ojos chocaron con los de ella sin advertencia. Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría, ella no tiro su vista atrás o se hizo a un lado, mantuvo su vista blanquecina sobre la del muchacho, buscando una respuesta a sus dudas en aquellos apacibles ojos.

Lo que decía su primo tenía sentido, entonces, ¿de verdad amaba a Naruto tanto como pensaba? Si tenía que ser sincera, un matrimonio como el que mencionaba su acompañante se oía muy prometedor.

—Hinata —escucharlo pronunciar su nombre en un ronco susurro le trajo una calidez extraña en el pecho. Algo que ella no pudo reconocer pero que la obligó a soltarse de su cabello y aferrar sus delicadas manos a sus hombros. Los ojos de Neji se oscurecieron frente a ella—, ¿algún día podrías enamorarte de mí?

La sola pregunta y esos tranquilos ojos, la hicieron sonrojar furiosamente y echarse para atrás.

Neji, impasible, se dio la vuelta para quedarse frente a ella.

—¿No crees que enamorarnos sería muy fácil?

Su sonrojo empeoró al ver la mirada decidida del castaño.

—Te doy mi palabra de que yo ya empecé a tener sentimientos por ti, ¿sería muy difícil para ti mirarme de la misma forma? —tan pronto como dijo esto, Neji subió sus manos hasta el corto cabello de Hinata y lo envolvió entre sus dedos. Era sedoso al contacto. Curioso por su propio comportamiento, no detuvo su travesía hasta que estuviese satisfecho.

El castaño pronto buscó la mirada de Hinata, pero esta tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con la cabeza encorvada hacia abajo. El cuello de la chica, desde su posición se veía tan largo y esbelto que le atrajo la atención. Despegando poco a poco su mano de su cabello, recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la piel sin imperfecciones de la peli azul.

La muchacha subió tan rápido la vista al sentirlo que sus narices se rozaron. Tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas que al muchacho le pareció refrescante. Ella abrió la boca casi con duda.

—Y-Yo… creo que también empecé a tener sentimientos por ti.

Neji pestañeó.

—¿Es normal que mi corazón lata tan fuerte por escucharte? ¿Es normal que… me s-sienta dichosa?

—Aprenderemos, aún tenemos varios años —le respondió con paciencia.

Él se levantó y le ofreció la mano a la pequeña Hyuuga.

—No hay un libro escrito para saber cuando estas enamorado, pero a lo mejor podamos aprender cómo, si es que permanecemos juntos.

Ella recibió su ayuda de buena gana, sin embargo, Neji no la soltó.

Ella sintió que sus alocados latidos se calmaron al poco de tiempo, cuando sintió su calidez envolver su mano derecha. Si lo que ella sentía era algo meramente parecido al amor, entonces nunca iba a encontrarlo en los libros. Su amor era diferente al de las novelas románticas. Totalmente diferente; entonces, ¿quién podría decir que todos se enamoraban igual?

Amar a Neji sería muy fácil. No había pasado ni medio minuto y ya había empezado a notar sentimientos que alguna vez había considerado reprochables.

Ver su futuro con él no le traería problemas, podía imaginarlo sentado en la ventana de su habitación dejando que sus largos cabellos se mecieran a merced del viento, esperando su llegada con una sonrisa. Podía verse convivir con él como una pareja, perfectamente, y sin tener que sufrir penurias por tenerlo a su lado.

—Neji.

Él ladeo la cabeza sin soltar su mano, dejándole en claro que tenía su atención.

—Solo tengo una condición.

—¿Hm?

—No te cortes el cabello —su sonrisa juguetona se contagió a Neji rápidamente; quien le asintió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Si me lo pide mi futura esposa…

—¡Neji!

Un nuevo sonrojo invadió el rostro de Hinata.

Oh si, los dos podían verse como una familia perfectamente, entonces, ¿alguien podía culparlos por pensar que era amor?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: Yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces, ¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorado? ¿Cómo funciona ese papeleo? Hay amores diferentes y creo que es obvio que no todos tendrán desmayos, alocados corazones o sonrojos sin razón. Hay amores que se odian, amores tranquilos, amores que bailan al compás de lo efímero.**

**Y amores lentos. Esos que no son nada al principio, pero cuando te das cuenta de que pueden ser algo, crea en ti una necesidad de curiosidad. Para cuando te das cuenta, verte con esa persona ya no se ve tan irreal. **

**Si tuviera que imaginar un amor para Neji y Hinata supongo que seria un amor tranquilo y lento. Ese típico amor que trae mas beneficios que consecuencias, un amor donde no arriesgas nada porque sabes que vas a ganar. Personalmente siempre me han gustado las cosas claras, por lo que este amor es de mis favoritos. Los dramas de "si" o "no" solo están en mis historias, pero en la vida real, me gustan que las cosas sucedan como este fic en específico.**

**En fin, espero haberme dado a entender.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá! No olviden dejar un Review para saber que les pareció la historia.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
